


The Greek Gift🎄

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Story idea Devil wear prada [3]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: For Christmas, the twins are putting on a Nutcracker-style show for school and want their mom to invite Andy to watch it because the young assistant helped them rehearse. At the same time in Elias-Clarke it is the time of the year for the secret Santa Claus and Irv Ravitz finds an original way to exchange the gifts hoping to humiliate Miranda thanks to it, but it is without counting Andrea who is in love of the dragon lady
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Story idea Devil wear prada [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043316
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Prompt fic devil wear prada





	The Greek Gift🎄

Here is an idea of Christmas happening after Paris, so Nate and Stephen are no longer in Andy and Miranda's life

Andy was never able to leave Runway being too in love of Miranda and having promised the twins before leaving for Paris that she would look after their mother

After the Harry Potter incident, Caroline and Cassidy apologized to Andy and struck up a friendship with the young woman.

As usual with the approach of Christmas, the twins organize one of their recital for their school, this time on the theme of the Nutcracker, having interpreted this piece herself when she was a child Andy decides to help them with the joy of Caroline and Cassidy, also surprising Miranda when she returns home several times to find her young assistant she is secretly in love helping her daughters with their Christmas show.

There is also a tradition in Elias-Clarke for the holiday season to exchange gifts by secret Santa Claus drawn at random from each department. Runway is no exception and is forced to participate much to Miranda's displeasure. Especially since it means an evening lost with his daughters since the exchange of gifts is made during an evening gathering all the members of Elias-Clarke.

But this year just before getting people to draw names, Irv adds a rule, in addition to remaining anonymous and just putting the recipient's name on the gift, this year Secret Santa has to write a quality and a compliment about the person got it, and seeing that Runway is the fashion magazine the compliment doesn't have to be on physical appearance.

Irv is convinced that with this rule he will be able to publicly humiliate Miranda since he is certain that no one can find in the icy woman qualities other than her looks and her fashion sense, three divorce proves it after all.

But Irv hasn't planned a tiny little detail in his plan, the fact that Miranda's secret Santa Claus just happens to be the woman who's in love of she and can see the Lady Dragon as a million quality, that's for say Andrea Sachs

This story is now in your hands by doing whatever you want to follow just the following obligations:

A happy ending Mirandy

Miranda and Andy attend the twins show

Miranda finds out that Andy is her secret Santa Claus

Miranda does NOT have to be Andy's secret Santa Claus, it's up to you

Irv's plan backfires and he's the humiliated one

Leave me your comments and tell me what you think of this idea


End file.
